


Erased

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Erased

* * *

_“Hey, Y/N?” Sam started, knocking on your door before peeking in. You were singing along to something on your laptop, headphones in. Chuckling, he came over, nudging your foot._

_Jumping, you pulled on the wires to your headphones. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” You teased. “What can I do for you, Sammy?”_

_He gave you that heart stopping smile. “I was just wondering if you’d like to get something to eat. Just you and me?”_

_“Like a date?” You smiled, earning a bashful nod. “I’d love that.”  
_

* * *

_Carrying one of your boxes, you hummed to yourself. You were moving into Sam’s room and were beyond excited. You’d been together almost 4 months, and it seemed right. You walked into his- your- room and laughed to see him stretched out on the bed, waiting for you. “Take a break, baby.” He wiggled his eyebrows._

_You kicked the door shut before setting the box down and moving to the end of the bed. “I think I can do that.” You agreed, crawling up the bed towards him.  
_

* * *

_Sam’s feet carried him to where you were laying, panic all over his face. “Y/N!” He cried out as Dean took care of the witch. She was basically done for, and all Sam could think of was you. You’d been his for 2 years, and that wasn’t nearly long enough. He couldn’t say goodbye. Not now. It was too soon._

_He knelt by you, checking for a pulse, letting out a breath of relief when he found it. Brushing the hair back from your face, he was thankful that whatever she’d hit you with, hadn’t killed you._

_“Pregnant?” Sam stared at you, eyes wide. “Are you sure?”_

_You nodded, your stomach in knots. “I’m sorry.” This was probably the last thing that he wanted._

_He surprised you by pulling you into a hug, smiling. “I’m gonna be a dad!” He laughed. Your arms wrapped around him, thankful for having him.  
_

* * *

_You were looking at the ultrasound picture in your hand, a grin on your face. Your other hand was resting on your rounded stomach. At just over five months pregnant, you’d just found out that you were having a little girl._

_Dean was hoping for a boy, but you knew that he’d dote on his niece. “I can’t wait to see you with her.” You smiled over at Sam._

_He chuckled and smiled. “She’s going to be beautiful. Just like you.”  
_

* * *

_Sam held your hand as you pushed, tears in your eyes. Cas was assisting, and Dean was on your other side for support. Finally, her tiny cries were heard. Sam sniffed, grinning like an idiot. Dean could see the pride radiating off of him, and he deserved it. He had the woman he loved, and now a beautiful little girl._

_Looking at you, Sam was full of love. When things calmed down, Sam wanted to propose. He had the ring and everything._

_After Cas had cleaned her up, he handed Sam his daughter. Next he had to deliver the placenta, and then he’d heal you._

_You leaned back, your breathing calming slightly, drastically changed from moments ago. Cas healed you and then Sam reached over, taking your hand. Jumping, you looked around, panicking. “Where am I?”_

_Sam looked at Cas, scared. “Cas?” He asked, hoping for answers._

_“Who are you?” Your eyes were on Sam, and his heart broke. “Why am I here?” Your heart was hammering in your chest._

* * *

_“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Sam yelled at Cas. “Fix her!”_

_Cas looked at him sadly. “I’m sorry, Sam. There’s nothing I can do. Whatever that witch did didn’t take effect until she gave birth. I’ve never seen anything like this.”_

_Sam broke down. You had no idea about hunting, who he was, about your daughter, or anything. You were hiding in your room, terrified. Swallowing, he sobbed. “Erase this.” Cas tilted his head. “From the time she woke up after having her, until you bring her somewhere safe.” His chest felt like it was being ripped open. “I want her safe, and happy. Even if it’s not with us.”_

_A tiny cry echoed through the room, reminding him that he couldn’t shut down now. He had a little girl to look after._

* * *

_A little girl with Y/H/C hair ran through the halls of the bunker, giggling. “Daddy!” She called out. “Where are you?” She was playing hide and seek with Sam, finding it hysterical when she found him hiding somewhere obvious._

_Sam grinned, ‘hiding’ under one of the tables in the library. Her little feet coming into view as she ran into the room._

_“There you are, Daddy!” She laughed, looking under the table._

* * *

“Dad, come on.”

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Let’s go, Tiffany.” Sam sighed, trying to get his 13 year old daughter- who was a spitting image of you- out of the car.

She crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to budge. “You didn’t even ask if I wanted to leave the bunker.”

Crouching, he gave her a sad smile. “You’re getting older. You’re making friends. You think that it’d be safe to have them over at the bunker? Or that their parents would let them?” He pointed out.

“Then why move us so far?” Tiffany had never been far from either Sam or Dean for long, and now they lived a good 6 hours from Dean.

“I was able to get a good job here, there’s a good school district, and this house was a great price. Please, I promise that I’ll have Uncle Dean come visit as soon as he can.”

Tiffany rolled her eyes and finally got out of the car. “Stupid parents.” She muttered, sulking towards the house.

“Let me guess, teenager?” Sam stood up, his eyes moving towards where the voice had come from. “My neighbor’s son is about that age. Does the same thing.” You smiled, and he didn’t know what the hell to think. “I’m Y/N. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

* * *


End file.
